Topped With Plenty Of Love! Cure Whip Is Ready To Serve!
Topped With Plenty Of Love! Cure Whip Is Ready To Serve! (大好きたっぷり！キュアホイップできあがり！ Daisuki Tappuri! Kyua Hoippu Dekiagari!) is the 1st episode of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode and is the 636th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The episode opens up with a flashback of when Ichika was a little girl and was watching her mom bake a cake. Cutting back to the present, Ichika is getting ingredients to make a cake for when her mom gets home. As this was happening, a group of Kirakiraru Thieves are attacking the fairies. Chourou was able to deflect the blast, but it causes an explosion that sends some cream and Pekorin toward the town. Each of the Pretty Cure representatives notice their respective sweets in the sky. When Ichika arrives home, she starts to bake her cake. It ends up being burnt multiple times. Her father shows up to see how the cake is coming along. Not wanting her father to see her failures, she shoves him out of the kitchen and closes the door. Meanwhile, Gummy is stealing the Kirakiraru from the cakes in town. Pekorin tries to stop him, but instead gets hit and ends up flying into Ichika's house, and hitting her head, causing her to freak out. As Ichika is about to open the door, she overhears Pekorin say that she is hungry for sweets. Ichika starts to look for some, but couldn't find any. She is hesitant to give Pekorin her failed cakes, but the fairy starts to eat them anyway. This inspires Ichika to try again. Pekorin notices that Ichika was mixing the cake, causing the Kirakiraru to disappear. As they watch the cake bake in the oven, Ichika tells Pekorin that the cake is for her mom when she comes home. Ichika then gets a call that her mom saying that she can't come home due to a patient suddenly falling sick. Ichika then decides not to decorate her cake because of her sadness that her mom can't come home to taste her cake. Then Gummy appears and start to drain the Kirakiraru from Ichika's cakes. Gummy then converts the Kirakiraru into power to transform. Pekorin, in an effort to save Ichika's last cake, takes the cake and flies off. Gummy then chases Pekorin to the park and manages to hit her, causing her to fly towards the ground. Ichika is able to catch her. In an effort to make Gummy stop hurting Pekorin, she gives up her cake. Pekorin tries to stop Ichika when she remembers how happy she was when she liked her mom's cake. She realizes that even though her mom is not here, she doesn't want to let her feelings in her cake to go to waste. Gummy then charges forwards but a force field is formed from the cake, allowing Ichika to finish decorating it. The cake then transforms into an Animal Sweet and a Sweets Pact. She transforms into Cure Whip and is shocked at first. This caused her to jump too high. As the fight goes on, Cure Whip is able to use her ears to sense where Gummy will come from. After tiring Gummy, she uses her Sweet Pact to finish him off and blast him away. Characters *Ichika Usami/Cure Whip *Pekorin *Gummy